


Catch without arms

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: Они по случайности встретились в одном из баров на Хэллоуин. Оба были слегка навеселе и в настроении не размениваться на долгие прелюдии с понравившимся партнером. Ибо не выспрашивал у Сяо Чжаня его имени, а Сяо Чжань с полным осознанием, что творит, ему об этом не распространялся.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 28





	Catch without arms

**Author's Note:**

> здесь будет кроссовер с очередным фильмом (отсылка к сюжету, не более), но я, само собой, заранее не скажу с каким, иначе зачем мы все здесь собрались (: мне нравится, когда тексты делают "поворот не туда", пусть так и остается. и да, метка "драма" здесь неспроста

* 1 *

Проблема заключалась в том, что Ибо искренне нравился Сяо Чжаню. Со всеми своими странностями, главной из которых была одержимость самим Сяо Чжанем. Лао Ван был красивым, разносторонне развитым, находчивым, настойчивым, талантливым. И любовником выше всяких похвал. В равной степени жадным и внимательным. И таким же одержимым, как его привязанность. В хорошем смысле этого слова, если бы эта привязанность не была такой необъяснимой и неконтролируемой.  
Они по случайности встретились в одном из баров на Хэллоуин. Оба были слегка навеселе и в настроении не размениваться на долгие прелюдии с понравившимся партнером. Ибо не выспрашивал у Сяо Чжаня его имени, а Сяо Чжань с полным осознанием, что творит, ему об этом не распространялся. И утром уходил в никуда не прощаясь с чистой совестью и спокойным сердцем. Кто же знал, что спустя пару недель они так нелепо столкнутся во дворе кампуса.  
Сяо Чжань вообще хотел с вежливой улыбкой пройти мимо, но Ибо буквально пригвоздил его к месту взглядом, пока шел наперерез через газон, игнорируя таблички с призывами по нему не ходить.  
— Студент? — вздохнул Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо усмехнулся, но покачал головой:  
— Не здесь. За другом приехал. Но я рад, что мне подвернулась возможность узнать, как тебя зовут.  
— Мне кажется, это лишнее, — посмотрел на него Сяо Чжань. — Я не планировал продолжать наше знакомство.  
— Я был так плох? — вздернул бровь Ибо.  
И в лице его ничего не дрогнуло, не отразилось в глазах ни малейшего сомнения или уязвимости. В них было лишь ожидание и готовность работать с любыми возражениями.  
— Нет, не был, — ответил Сяо Чжань с четко отмеренной мягкостью, за которой не прятал ни флирта, ни фальшивой лести. — Но люди же не всегда продолжают знакомство после приятных приключений.  
Ибо какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом улыбнулся до странности не пошло для этой ситуации и своего возраста, а обезоруживающе:  
— А если я не согласен с такой позицией? Если я хочу продолжить?  
Но тут откуда-то сбоку раздалось: «Ибо!» — и к ним подлетел Ван Чжочен с журналистики.   
– А ты что здесь делаешь? Уже всех своих студенточек с ума свел и явился на охоту в чужой универ? И не стыдно тебе? Здрасьте, Сяо лаоши.   
— Здравствуй, лао Ван.  
— Он, кстати, тоже, — прыснул Чжочен, — Ван. Вы знакомы с Ибо? А…  
— Я просто думал поискать тебя сам, — вставил Ибо, — но тут увидел красивого гэгэ и решил воспользоваться его добротой.  
У Чжочена мигом глаза полезли на лоб:  
— Ибо, ты больной? Сяо Лаоши — наш преподаватель по истории. Мне ему еще зачеты сдавать в ближайшие пару лет, пощади. А лучше сразу извинись. Я даже готов с тобой рядом на коленях полежать, лишь бы помогло…  
— Извинения не потребуются, — с улыбкой успокоил его Сяо Чжань. — Твой друг был вежлив и ничем меня не обидел. И раз уж вы так удачно нашлись и моя помощь больше не требуется, я оставлю вас. Желаю хорошо провести вечер.  
— После того, как вы пожелали, он обязательно таким будет, — пообещал Ибо проникновенно, отчего Чжочен со страшным лицом дернул его за шиворот и попытался задвинуть себе за спину:  
— Да помолчи ты, чудовище трехглавое. Что с тобой сегодня такое?

Через несколько дней Ибо поджидал Сяо Чжаня на университетской парковке. Вызнал откуда-то, паршивец, на чем ездит местный историк, и встретил Сяо Чжаня, сидя своей роскошной задницей у него на капоте.  
— Лао Ван, — с прохладцей поздоровался Сяо Чжань, — тебе не достаточно двух отказов, ты пришел за третьим? Религиозный, что ли?  
— Ты еще ни разу не отказал мне прямо, — улыбнулся Ибо спокойно. — Это во-первых. А во-вторых, я не из тех, кто так просто сдается. Дай мне еще один шанс, и я тебя не разочарую.  
— Лао Ван, мне не нужны отношения, — сказал Сяо Чжань с сожалением, но только потому что он вообще не рассчитывал, что им когда-нибудь придется говорить об этом. — Я не могу дать тебе ничего, кроме того, что ты уже получил.  
— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — развел руками Ибо. — Не могу тебя забыть. А значит, не собираюсь отступать. Кто знает, вдруг ты не устоишь и передумаешь.  
— Ты студент, — напомнил ему Сяо Чжань.  
— Но не твой. И не здесь. Никаких правил мы не нарушаем.  
— Кроме того, что в нашей стране вообще не особо приветствуются подобные отношения.  
— Так все-таки отношения? — не упустил Ибо возможности прицепиться.  
— Лао Ван, ты начинаешь действовать мне на нервы. А показался таким сообразительным в нашу первую встречу.  
— Сообразительным? — состроил Ибо удивленное лицо, ехидна подколодная. — Да мы вроде и не разговаривали особо. Когда и где ты успел разглядеть мой интеллект?  
— Примерно в тот момент, когда ты не стал спрашивать, как меня зовут, — поморщился Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо должен был его раздражать, а он почему-то нравился. Может, потому, что ему было не все равно?  
— Я просто обычно делаю быстрее, чем думаю, — доверительным тоном поделился Ибо. — Но потом все-таки думаю. И, если с первого раза не сделал правильно, пробую снова, и столько, сколько потребуется.  
— Молодец. Я очень за тебя рад. Но давай на этот раз будет исключение. Это же так здорово — ведь исключения только подтверждают правило и добавляют нашей жизни яркости.  
Ибо на несколько секунд задумался.  
— Что ж. Если ты так просишь, пусть будет исключение. Я обычно не навязываюсь тем, кто мне отказал, а тут придется настоять. Все ради твоего исключения, Чжань-гэ. Пойдешь со мной на свидание?  
Сяо Чжань аж растерялся от такой наглости.  
— Я тебе еще раз говорю — мне не нужны отношения.  
— Можно без отношений. Я согласен.  
— Ибо… Ты…  
— Я согласен, — с нажимом повторил тот. — Значит, это не аргумент. Другие будут?  
— Вокруг куча одногодок…  
— Но я хочу тебя.  
— Глупость какая.  
— Мне все равно, как ты это назовёшь.  
— Каприз? — поднял бровь Сяо Чжань.  
Ответа у него, как и других аргументов, все никак не находилось, и он увиливал как мог.  
— Так да или нет?  
— Нет.

Но Ибо возвращался. Снова и снова. Ему как будто было плевать на гордость. И на то, что Сяо Чжань говорил ему:  
— Мне нравятся девушки, Ибо.  
— Но ты же реагируешь на меня. Не ври.  
— У меня просто давно никого не было. Любой бы реагировал. Ты… красивый.  
И объяснения Сяо Чжаня выходили какими-то скомканными и нелепыми. Потому что он сам себе противоречил: мне не нужны отношения — но нравятся девушки, ты тоже красивый — но мне не нужен. Это даже в голове Сяо Чжаня звучало как полнейший бред. А сформулировать что-то взрослое и взвешенное под почти немигающим взглядом у него не получалось. И тогда в какой-то момент он даже воспользовался самым нечестным из всех приемов, сказал:  
— Ибо, родители ждут от меня внуков, дом и дерево. Это моя реальность.  
— Не сейчас, — мотнул головой Ибо и в очередной раз внимательно обвел его взглядом с головы до ног. — Может, лет через пять или даже десять. Возможно, нам хватит пары встреч, чтобы разбежаться. Или наоборот — через год или два со мной ты навсегда изменишь свое мнение. Надо пробовать. Мечты родителей всегда успеются. Если в них вообще есть какой-то смысл.  
И в его глазах горело: «Я хочу его, он нужен мне, дайте». Мог ли Сяо Чжань устоять перед таким? Он считал, что мог. Считал, что достаточно взрослый, чтобы не пойти на поводу у обстоятельств и настырного мальчишки. Ему почти удалось убедить всех — себя и Ибо — в этом. Или казалось, что удалось.

Как-то Ибо подкараулил его после юбилея ректора. Ибо вообще как будто постоянно ошивался где-то поблизости, и когда только успевал учиться, есть и спать? По кампусу уже вовсю ползли любопытные шепотки: за кем это приезжает мальчик-фотомодель на неоново-зеленой ямахе? И кому нужно выдернуть волос и ноги, чтобы переключить на себя его внимание? Сяо Чжаню было смешно и грустно слышать это. А еще немного страшно за волосы и ноги, чай не казенные.  
На юбилее ректора он как-то слишком задумался на эту тему и под тост вместе со всеми хлопнул залпом врученный ему бокал, напрочь забыв, что в суете университетских будней не успел пообедать. А когда спохватился, было уже поздно, и никакие фрукты и канапешки уже не спасали его тело от искусственной легкости. Зато впервые за несколько недель в висках перестали сверлить неразрешимые дилеммы. Сяо Чжань очень рассчитывал, что с этим спонтанным бонусом он наконец-то выспится, и по-тихому слинял с вечера.  
Чтобы буквально через пять минут на выходе из студгородка столкнуться нос к носу с Ибо.  
— Чжань-гэ сегодня припозднился. И почему-то без машины. Не боится ходить по темноте? А вдруг кто-то захочет его украсть?  
— Пока на мое спокойствие покушаешься только ты, Ибо. Остальные потенциальные маньяки пока не давали о себе знать. Стесняются, видно.  
— Кто раньше встал, того и тапки, — пожал плечами Ибо. — Пока они стесняются, у меня есть возможность тебя подвезти. Поехали?  
— Если следовать твоей логике, то я — тапки. Очень вдохновляюще. Ибо, сколько еще раз я должен повторить, чтобы ты меня услышал?  
— Сколько хочешь.  
— А если я не хочу повторяться?  
— Тогда не говори. Поехали?  
— Ты отвратителен, — ткнул Сяо Чжань пальцем в пеструю куртку на его груди.  
Если бы он был трезв, то никогда бы не позволил себе подобного. Никогда бы не оказался так близко, чтобы Ибо мог поймать его за запястье и дернуть на себя.  
— Да ты выпил, профессор, — тихо протянул Ибо на ухо ввалившемуся ему в руки Сяо Чжаню. — Вот это поворот. И все такой же упертый. Мало выпил? Но мне понравилось, как ты распускаешь руки. Можно мне тоже?  
— Отпусти, — попробовал выбраться из его объятий Сяо Чжань, но Ибо подло потерся лицом о его чувствительную шею, почти невинно, не поцеловал даже, не царапнул зубами, а у Сяо Чжаня все равно ноги сделались ватными.  
— Не хочу, гэгэ, — сказал Ибо. — Поехали отвезу. Хоть к тебе, хоть ко мне, хоть на край света.  
— И что мы будем там делать? На краю.  
— То же, что и в любом другом месте. Я — любоваться на тебя, а ты — ворчать. Или, если повезет, займемся чем-нибудь более приятным.  
— Это чем же? — спросил Сяо Чжань, ожидая обычных подростковых непристойностей, но Ибо — святая простота, или он таковым прикидывался, или же вовсю издевался над нетрезвым профессором — предложил другое:  
— Можем есть или спать. Или лего собирать. А ты что подумал? Тебе нравится лего?  
— Нра… вится, — признался Сяо Чжань от удивления, хотя не мог припомнить ни одного набора в своей жизни, который бы собрал.  
— Правда? — улыбнулся Ибо над его ухом и принялся с энтузиазмом водить пальцами по беззащитной спине. — Тогда надо ехать ко мне. У меня его много. Поехали?  
«Лао Ван, ты либо дурак, либо глухой, либо и то и другое вместе», — хотелось сказать Сяо Чжаню. Но как-то так вышло, что он все еще был прижат к пестрой куртке на груди Ибо. И под ней так заполошно стучало сердце. Разве можно было волей каприза или обмана подделать такое?  
— Ибо… а мы точно будем только лего собирать? — спросил Сяо Чжань полнейшую глупость.  
Ибо тихо хмыкнул и прижал его к себе крепче:  
— Слово даю.

Вместо этого они спали. То есть в прямом смысле, без подтекста какого. Толком не раздевшись, как старички или давно женатая пара. Ибо уже и с мотоцикла снимал пригревшегося Сяо Чжаня своими руками. А не боялся бы попасться на глаза соседям или получить с перепуга в лоб, то и на руках бы до квартиры отнес. Но подпирать собой сонного Сяо Чжаня в лифте ему, по-видимому, тоже понравилось. Он как начал на выходе из студгородка, когда по рукам не дали, так и остановиться не мог: все куда-то вел, сажал, шлем застегивал, вез, потом расстегивал, ставил на ноги, снова вел, снимал обувь, пальто и ослаблял на шее профессорский галстук…  
Когда наутро Сяо Чжань проснулся, Ибо спал с ним рядом на соседней подушке. И его лицо в мягком утреннем свете было расслабленным, почти детским и таким… до страшного привычным, что ли. Сяо Чжань не понимал, откуда взялось это чувство, потому что видел его таким впервые. Может, это что-то да говорило об его отношении к Ибо? Не то чтобы Сяо Чжань легко сходился с кем-то на одну ночь или уезжал вот так на пьяную голову «лего собирать». У него как-то еще со студенчества не заладилась личная жизнь. Все было как будто не то и не так. А что такое «то» и как это «так», он не мог сформулировать ни окружающим, ни даже самому себе. Но рядом с Ибо этих вопросов почему-то не возникало. Возможно, Сяо Чжань наконец-то и впервые в своей жизни влюбился. Могло ли быть такое? И как это проверить, когда оно впервые и сравнивать не с чем? Вдруг он попутал теплое с мягким, и это обычное помешательство от усталости и нервного перенапряжения последних месяцев?  
Но, как бы то ни было, рука уже сама собой тянулась отвести волосы с лица Ибо. Тот вздохнул, заворочался, приоткрыл один глаз и снова закрыл, едва заметно улыбаясь краешком рта:  
— Привет, гэгэ. Выспался?  
— Выспался, — согласился Сяо Чжань. — И очарован твоим великодушием и рыцарскими манерами.  
Ибо хмыкнул:  
— Класс. А награда мне за это полагается?  
— И что ты хочешь?  
— Не что, а кого. Но можем начать с чего попроще. Свидания, например.  
— Ты же не отступишь?  
— А зачем? Смотри, прошло всего пару недель, а ты снова ночуешь у меня. Хотя я не хвастаюсь. И мне не сложно, я подожду еще сколько надо.  
— А ты не думал, что можешь не дождаться? — не подразнить, а потому что было действительно интересно, спросил Сяо Чжань.  
На этот раз Ибо открыл оба глаза, внимательно разглядывая его:  
— Думал, — и больше ничего не добавил.  
— Диди… — со смущением пробормотал Сяо Чжань на эту искренность, хотя сам не знал, что хотел этим сказать.  
Его спас Ибо. С мурлыкающим, все еще хриплым со сна: «Ах, диди, значит. Какой ты ласковый, оказывается, по утрам. Ночуй у меня чаще…» — он сгреб Сяо Чжаня в охапку. И вместо того, чтобы лезть целоваться или рукой в штаны, принялся тормошить Сяо Чжаня и щекотать. А потом Сяо Чжань уже не выдержал и поцеловал его сам. Как было не поцеловать?

* 2 *

Ибо четырнадцать. Прекрасный возраст, когда груз лет ещё не прибивал к земле, не подсовывал дурных мыслей и неврозов мятежному сознанию, и так сладко спалось на чужих коленях. Особенно, если они были не чужие, а те, которые трогать, хватать и обнимать хочется, с шутками и на полном серьезе.  
А еще к этим коленям прилагались мягкие руки, которые с осторожностью ворошили и вычесывали отросшие пряди. Была бы его воля, Ибо бы начал мурлыкать и тереться об эти руки всем собой, но тогда бы он себя выдал. Что уже проснулся, что наслаждается этим вмешательством в свое личное пространство и с замиранием сердца ждет продолжения.  
«Вот сейчас, — загадал Ибо, — он меня поцелует. Наконец-то».  
Вместо этого голос над головой тихо позвал:  
— Бо-ди, у тебя волосы еще мокрые, надо посушить.  
— Боишься, что я тебе штаны намочу? — проворчал Ибо, упрямо не открывая глаза, завертелся ужом на гостеприимных коленях и с досадой закусил губы на фырканье.  
— Боюсь, что получившаяся в итоге прическа тебя не порадует. И придется заново перемывать. Как тебе в голову пришло выйти так из дома? Даже если на дворе лето.  
— Я торопился к тебе. Ты сам жаловался, что я вечно опаздываю.  
— Я? Жаловался? Когда такое было?  
— Тогда. Когда мы в кино ходили. Ты заранее взял билеты на сеанс на полчаса позже. Потому что, цитирую: «Ты все равно никогда не приходишь вовремя».  
— Это была простая констатация факта, а не жалоба. Зато мы успели на фильм. Ты бы предпочел, чтобы не успели?  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты относился ко мне серьезно.  
«По-взрослому», — заменил Ибо в своей голове. Он говорил это, все еще не открывая глаз. Потому что отчитывать старшего и хамить ему в открытую так легко, как раньше, уже не получалось. Как будто старший теперь имел над ним какую-то власть. Когда все должно было быть в точности до наоборот.  
— Диди, я отношусь к тебе серьезно. Почему ты считаешь, что это не так?  
— Тебе надо, ты и суши, — огрызнулся Ибо вместо ответа.  
С закрытыми глазами он еще мог так сделать, хотя ему самому не понравилось, как это прозвучало.  
— Тогда мне надо встать, чтобы взять фен, — вздохнул голос. — А значит, надо встать и тебе тоже.  
— Не хочу, не буду, не заставишь, — задрыгался Ибо, изворачиваясь и обхватывая руками узкую талию, чтобы наверняка не спихнули. А еще утыкаясь лицом в напрягшийся живот и там злорадно выдыхая в тонкую футболку.  
— Бо-ди, — произнесли над головой.  
— Еще немножечко, Чжань-гэ, — прошептал Ибо. — Полежу так, и пойдем сушить. Слово даю.

Сяо Чжаню было хорошо с Ибо. Так хорошо, что он чувствовал подвох, тревогу и, как следствие, себя глупо. Все же было хорошо, так откуда взялась эта тревога? Ведь он никогда не был мнительным. Подумаешь, Ибо договаривал за ним фразы. Он вообще иногда столько говорил, что в этом обильном потоке могли уместиться все слова в мире. А иногда подолгу молчал. Только Сяо Чжань все равно каким-то шестым чувством знал, что мыслями и всем своим вниманием Ибо был с ним рядом. Или же он, ни капли не скрываясь, сидел и пялился на Сяо Чжаня, как на картину. Или не пялился, уткнувшись в телефон или конспекты, но закидывал на него руку или ногу, как будто электрическую цепь замыкал. Одну общую на двоих, через которую ток шел непрерывным мощным потоком. Как только снаружи не искрило, Сяо Чжань сам был удивлен. Потому что внутри искрило не переставая.  
— Пойдем в луна-парк, — предложил Ибо, в очередной раз словно подслушав его запутанные мысли.  
— Почему туда?  
— Не знаю, захотелось. Затащу тебя на колесо обозрения, и будем кататься, пока губы не опухнут. У меня такое чувство, что я мечтал о чем-то таком с детства.  
— Странные у тебя мечты детства, — изогнул бровь Сяо Чжань. — Ты уверен, что там было про губы?  
— Всенепременно. Без них не то.  
— Может, тогда сразу в комнату страха? Полумрак, интим, и я разрешу держать себя за руку.  
— Только через мой труп, — поежился Ибо, — который будет висеть на тебе, как коала на эвкалиптовом дереве. И еще воротник твоей рубашки жевать для полного сходства. От ужаса. Издеваешься?  
— Я забыл, прости, — прыснул в кулак Сяо Чжань.  
— Я уже говорил? — почесал Ибо в затылке. — И ты все равно такое предложил? Как нечутко с твоей стороны, гэгэ.

Однажды Ибо тоже видел гэгэ спящим. Он пришел к нему без звонка и приглашения — как обещал себе не делать, потому что он не шпана невоспитанная, кто бы что ни говорил, но как все равно делал волей своей импульсивной подростковой натуры, — и застал на пороге очень красивую, под стать гэгэ, девушку.  
— Ты к А-Чжаню? — спросила она и даже улыбнулась похоже, с нежностью.  
Ибо еще за мгновение до этого навылет пронзило злостью оттого, что кто-то смеет приходить или даже прикасаться к его Чжань-гэ. Но под светом этой улыбки он припрятал зубы и принял ангельский вид, посчитав, что от этого выйдет больше проку.  
— Он обещал помочь мне с уроками, — соврал Ибо. — Не знал, что у гэгэ такая красивая сестричка.  
— Как славно, что ты не подумал, что я его девушка, — отчего-то очень понимающе улыбнулась та. — Ты ведь Ибо? Меня зовут Сюань Лу, я цзецзе твоего Чжань-гэ. Он рассказывал о тебе, и он очень ценит вашу дружбу. Береги его.  
— Мой Чжань-гэ самый лучший, — как бы между прочим подтвердил Ибо — «мой». — Я обещаю, что никогда его не обижу.  
— Спасибо, Ибо. Я очень на тебя рассчитываю. А теперь мне пора идти. А-Чжань дома, но тебе придется разбудить его, если хочешь, чтобы он тебе помог. Он опять полночи просидел со своими рисунками и уснул, пока я готовила ему ужин.  
— Я подожду, — с готовностью закивал Ибо. — Может, он сам скоро проснется, и мне не придется его будить. Я не тороплюсь.  
— Тогда хорошего вам вечера, — пожелала Сюань Лу и, как когда-то Сяо Чжань при их первой встрече, коснулась, проходя мимо, его головы.  
Естественно, будить Ибо никого не стал. Дурак он, что ли? Вместо этого он забрался к спящему гэгэ на диван, устроил подбородок на подтянутых к груди коленях и принялся смотреть.  
Смотреть на Сяо Чжаня было до странности приятно. Просто смотреть: как ложатся на бархатные скулы тени от ресниц, как плавно приподнимается грудь на вдохе и как расслаблено лицо, отчего гэгэ кажется совсем юным, едва ли не ровесником Ибо — очень обычные вещи, которые от ауры Сяо Чжаня приобретали необъяснимую мистическую притягательность.  
Сложнее было оттого, что с некоторых пор Ибо начало хотеться не только смотреть. Ощущалось это немного стыдно, но хорошо. Только вот Ибо еще не готов был предпринять что-то сам. Он мог сколько угодно дразнить и провоцировать Сяо Чжаня, упиваться его реакцией и собственной вседозволенностью. Но сделать что-то, тем самым как бы подтверждая, что он сам этого хочет, ему было страшно. А что если он действительно дурной на всю голову, как говорят остальные? Что если он не нужен Сяо Чжаню в этом смысле, и их непостижимая дружба вдруг рассыплется как карточный домик?  
«Надо подарить ему что-то, — хаотично сменялись мысли в голове Ибо, пока он продолжал смотреть не отрываясь. — Что-то такое, что я буду видеть и знать, что это мое. И пока гэгэ носит это, он тоже мой. Даже если он об этом не знает».  
Ибо провел так час или два, он не засекал. Сиделось ему без проблем, с удовольствием, век бы так сидел. Но в какой-то момент желание прикоснуться все-таки победило. И Ибо, пожалуй, придумал, как поддаться ему, но так, чтобы в случае чего можно было все свалить на шутку. Он вытащил из кармана джинсов помаду, которую смахнул с полочки у зеркала в прихожей. Судя по всему, она принадлежала Лу-цзе, и та, столкнувшись с Ибо в дверях, просто позабыла о ней. Ибо хотел забрать помаду с собой и выкинуть где-нибудь по дороге, пусть Лу-цзе и не сделала ему ничего плохого. Ему просто по умолчанию не нравились чужие вещи в доме гэгэ. Но теперь он готов был признать, что все сложилось как нельзя лучше.  
Этот цвет вряд ли подходил Чжань-гэ, но Ибо все равно хотел увидеть, как он будет на нем смотреться. Так Ибо сможет прикоснуться к гэгэ, по-настоящему его не касаясь. Это как пить из одной бутылки с чаем, накрывая губами одно и то же место. В мыслях Ибо было так душно, что думать о чем-то благоразумном места просто не оставалось.  
Он снял колпачок, лизнул на пробу красный кончик, а потом беззвучно перетек, нависая над спящим Сяо Чжанем. Кажется, он не дышал, пока долго и глупо пялился на губы гэгэ, над которым собирался надругаться, с такого близкого расстояния. И еще потом, когда все-таки осторожно вел красным цветом по ним. И потом, когда это цвет выжигал ему след на сетчатке. У Ибо натурально плыло перед глазами. То ли от уже критического недостатка кислорода, то ли оттого, как неотвратимо растекалось под кожей раскаленное и сладкое. А вместе с этим накрывало страшной необходимостью слизать с губ этот чертов цвет, так нестерпимо больно он делал глазам и сердцу Ибо. И кто бы знал, чем бы все это закончилось, если бы Сяо Чжань не зашевелился, вздыхая, и приоткрыл подслеповатые со сна глаза.  
Тем временем Ибо уже сидел от него на приличном расстоянии и даже помаду успел себе за спину забросить.  
— Диди? — пробормотал Сяо Чжань и следом за неясным ощущением дотронулся до губ пальцами.  
С недоумением посмотрел на красный отпечаток, оставшийся на них, и на красные уши Ибо, пытавшегося изобразить независимый вид.  
— Это была шутка, гэгэ, не злись. Но тебе идет. Хочешь, я себе тоже так сделаю? Только не злись…  
Сяо Чжань попытался встать, но Ибо, сам от себя такого не ожидая, не дал ему этого сделать, наваливаясь сверху.  
— Не злись, Чжань-гэ, — с мольбой заглянул он в глаза, — пожалуйста. Это всего лишь шутка.  
— Да что такое-то, Бо-ди? За что хоть не злиться?  
— Я попробовал на тебе помаду Лу-цзе.  
— Ох, Лу-Лу… — Сяо Чжань бросил виноватый взгляд в сторону кухонной зоны, но, само собой, там уже давно никого не было.  
— Она ушла, — подтвердил его догадку Ибо.  
Лежать на Сяо Чжане, пока тот еще толком не очнулся, было волнительно и уже сейчас слишком опасно. Но Ибо почему-то все равно тянул, не в силах отодвинуться.  
— Помада, — перевел на него глаза Сяо Чжань и вдруг усмехнулся. — Спасибо, что не яд.  
— Да ты что! — надулся Ибо, цепляясь за это смешное фальшивое возмущение, как за дырявый спасательный круг, хлипкий и ненадежный. — Да я бы никогда…  
— Ну все-все, — остановил его Сяо Чжань с полуулыбкой и добавил тихо: — Слезай, диди, ты тяжелый.

Предчувствие реальной грозы Сяо Чжань словил, когда они с Ибо впервые пересеклись с друзьями Сяо Чжаня, а не со знакомыми Ибо. Их короткое знакомство с Хайкуанем заняло не больше пары минут. Тот просто помог Сяо Чжаню донести до машины коробки с бумагами. А на парковке они столкнулись с Ибо, который по заведенной привычке — хотя Сяо Чжань неоднократно просил его так не делать — ждал своего профессора после лекций. И эти две минуты, что они вежливо представлялись и жали друг другу руки, Сяо Чжань кожей ощущал, как вибрирует Ибо от необъяснимого чего-то.  
Не успел Хайкуань, выруливая с парковки, махнуть им на прощание рукой, как Ибо вслед за глухим ударом уже вжимал Сяо Чжаня в бок его же машины. И на этот раз вгрызался в губы яростно и жестко, не как прежде — «я сделаю все, что ты захочешь», а бескомпромиссно — «ты сделаешь все, что захочу я».  
— Ибо, — со стальными нотками одернул его Сяо Чжань, когда смог наконец отпихнуть от себя. — Какого черта? По-моему, мы договорились, что на территории университета ведем себя прилично.  
— Ты стесняешься меня? — зло зыркнул Ибо. — То есть никто не в курсе, что ты занят?  
«А как же твое «без отношений», Бо-ди?» — хотел спросить у него Сяо Чжань, но не стал, видя, как потряхивает Ибо, и как лихорадочно он шарит глазами по сторонам, словно пытаясь справиться с тем, что рвется изнутри.  
— Бо-ди, я преподаватель. Это подразумевает некий моральный облик. Моя личная жизнь касается только меня, и я не обязан о ней ни перед кем отчитываться. Но мне не нужны слухи. Это будет мешать работе.  
— А я, случаем, тебе не мешаю?  
— Нет. Послушай… — начал Сяо Чжань, но Ибо больно схватил его за предплечье:  
— Поехали домой.  
— Да нет же! — выдернул руку Сяо Чжань. — То есть я не собираюсь выяснять отношения здесь. Но сначала тебе нужно успокоиться.  
— Отлично. Просто отлично, — скрипнул зубами Ибо и, сдергивая с капота шлем, перекинул ногу через бок своей ямахи, стоявшей по соседству.  
— Ибо, — попробовал остановить его Сяо Чжань, но тот, не обращая внимания, уже застегнулся наглухо и заводил мотоцикл.

Ибо приехал поздним вечером. Сяо Чжань открыл дверь, и его до глубины души поразило то, как этот обычно спокойный и уверенный в себе человек выглядел сейчас замкнутым и перегоревшим.  
— Пустишь? — хрипло спросил Ибо.  
А когда Сяо Чжань молча посторонился, пропуская его, то качнулся вперед, чтобы первым делом крепко обнять, и оглушительно роняя бедный шлем прямо на пол.  
— Бо-ди, что это было? — спросил Сяо Чжань, с нажимом разглаживая боль и сожаления на чужой сгорбленной спине.  
И ему вдруг было совершенно плевать, что дверь осталась незакрытой и кто-то из припозднившихся соседей мог их увидеть.  
— Я сделал что-то не так, — пробормотал Ибо. — И разозлился, сам не понял почему. Я не хотел. Это был как будто не я.  
— А сейчас ты злишься?  
— Нет, гэгэ. Сейчас мне очень жаль. Простишь меня?  
— Я… не в обиде, — сказал Сяо Чжань и понял, что не соврал.  
Только вот под сердцем все равно притаилось смутное беспокойство. Нет, оно уже давно там было. Сегодняшнее «как будто не я» просто звякнуло еще одной монетой в эту прóклятую сокровищницу.

И утром, когда казалось, что буря их миновала, произошла еще более странная штука. Ибо, не открывая глаз — он частенько так делал — фыркнул спросонья:  
— Опять рисуешь меня исподтишка? А потом будешь краснеть, не решаясь показать. Там порно? Признавайся.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — изумленно выдохнул Сяо Чжань, который действительно рисовал его в этот момент, но… Он тысячу лет не брал в руки карандаш, и Ибо совершенно точно ни разу не видел его рисующим.  
— Что там порно? — хмыкнул Ибо. — Я не знаю. Это всего лишь предположение. Угадал?  
Не получив никакого ответа, он открыл глаза, наткнулся на удивление и насторожённость во взгляде Сяо Чжаня, и лицо его вдруг приобрело растерянное выражение, быстро сменяющееся испугом. Ибо выглядел так, будто сам только что осознал, что не знает, почему сказал то, что сказал. И у Сяо Чжаня тоже как назло не получалось собраться с мыслями. Рисование не было той вещью, о которой он рассказывал направо и налево, а Ибо просто взял и «угадал». Да что за чертовщина?  
В какой-то момент Ибо медленно сел в кровати, зачесал с лица взъерошенные со сна волосы и, немного поколебавшись, протянул руку:  
— Дай посмотреть.  
И Сяо Чжань по-прежнему молча отдал ему ворох смятых листов. На которых Ибо почему-то щеголял отросшими почти до плеч светлыми волосами вкупе с угловатой подростковой хрупкостью.  
— Это не я, — сказал Ибо.  
«Это ты», — хотел возразить Сяо Чжань, но ему было страшно произнести это вслух. С чего он взял, что прав? И почему нарисовал Ибо именно таким, наперевес со скейтом и кривой усмешкой, а не развалившимся морской звездой в их общей постели?  
Под аккомпанемент этих двух зацикленных вопросов Ибо быстро собрал по комнате свои вещи, оделся и, не дав даже слова вставить, сбежал.

Сяо Чжань для верности выждал пару часов, чтобы не звонить ему, пока они оба были слегка на взводе и, тем более, пока Ибо мог быть за рулем. Но ни через час, ни через три Ибо ему так и не ответил. А спустя несколько дней полной тишины на парковке Сяо Чжаня поджидал другой молодой человек, незнакомый, как Сяо Чжань ни пытался его вспомнить.  
— Здравствуйте, Сяо лаоши, — поздоровался тот немного неловко. — Меня зовут Ким Сонджу, я друг Ван Ибо.  
— Вы учитесь вместе? — навострил уши Сяо Чжань. — Скажи, он ходит в университет? У меня не получается до него дозвониться. А дома его не застать.  
— Нет, — покачал Сонджу головой. — Вы неправильно поняли. Я его друг детства. Мы не учимся вместе, я старше и уже работаю.  
— Но… — замешкался Сяо Чжань. — Ты пришел ко мне? Из-за Ибо?  
— Боюсь, что так, — сказал тот. — Мне нужно кое-что вам показать. Хотя я не уверен, можно ли такое делать. Но… — он вздохнул, — я не вижу другого выхода, — и протянул Сяо Чжаню небольшой желтый прямоугольник с напечатанным текстом:  
«Ван Ибо стер Сяо Чжаня из своей памяти. Просьба не упоминать в его присутствии об их знакомстве. Спасибо».  
— Что это, Сонджу? — прошептал Сяо Чжань помертвевшими губами.  
И Сонджу вздохнул снова:  
— Я расскажу.

* 3 *

Ибо нравился этот взрослый. То, как он смотрел и сбивался на полуслове, стоило Ибо словно ненароком задеть его плечом, одной из вечно разбитых коленок, или — что еще веселее — схватить за руку, как старшего брата или кого-то из друзей. Нравилось, как неудержимо этот взрослый краснел от своей же реакции, глупо рассчитывая, что ее можно не заметить.  
Ибо был младше, но не дураком. Он понимал, что нравится, что, возможно, его хотят, но вместо того, чтобы испытывать стыд или отвращение, ощущал странный азарт. Каким-то подростковым звериным чутьем он знал, что в безопасности и тронуть его по-настоящему, по-взрослому, силой не посмеют. И ему зачем-то ужасно хотелось проверить, как далеко он сам может зайти в таком, насколько хватит выдержки вежливого студента и сможет ли Ибо в конце концов сломить его.  
Сяо Чжань, так звали студента, однажды помог Ибо, который в очередной раз загремел со своего скейта и, сидя на поребрике, тихо шипел над ссаженной кожей в дырах на джинсах. Сяо Чжань просто не прошел мимо, а поднял Ибо вместе с его шипением на ноги и отвел до ближайшей аптеки, где купил пластырей и перекиси, как на гуманитарную помощь. Ибо брыкался, хамил и был отвратителен. Впрочем, как всегда или даже хуже, потому что боль от разбитых коленей не добавляла ему манер и хорошего настроения. Но Сяо Чжаню все было как об стенку горох. Он осторожно и без спешки обработал Ибо ссадины, заклеил их смешными пластырями с пингвинами и на прощание потрепал по голове. Как мелюзгу какую-то. Ибо был готов за такое ему руку откусить, но немного отвлекся, заглядевшись на мягкую полуулыбку. И еще до конца дня чувствовал тепло в волосах, где их без спроса коснулись чужие пальцы.  
А потом оказалось, что Ибо видит этого студента по паре раз в неделю на том же маршруте мимо площадки, где они с ребятами катались. В художественную школу он, что ли, ходил или что-то вроде того. Поначалу это не вызывало в Ибо ничего, кроме глухого раздражения. Но на его нытье ребята сказали, что он дурак, и вместо того, чтобы страдать херней, лучше бы он этому чуваку спасибо сказал. Ибо немного подумал — думать долго он не привык — и поехал говорить.  
Студент выглядел удивленным. На сбивчивые взахлеб объяснения вперемешку с глупыми вопросами и привычными для Ибо гримасами, он внимательно слушал, наклонив голову, и так же внимательно смотрел. На Ибо даже мать родная так не смотрела. Только он не сразу понял, как это — «так». А когда понял, прошло время. И он уже мог безнаказанно хватать вежливого гэгэ за руки и трогать как бы невзначай коленями и плечами. Чем бессовестно пользовался, выпрашивая у старшего то конфеты, то новый набор лего, то билеты в кино, то луна-парк на выходных. И в этом «взаимовыгодном» обмене его все более чем устраивало.  
Однако время шло дальше, и их обмен здорово поменял свое изначальное содержание. Порой Ибо казалось, что теперь он готов — и ему не жалко — отдавать гораздо больше, чем брать. Но намного чаще Ибо мечтал заполучить Сяо Чжаня себе в свое единоличное пользование. Чтобы никто не смел даже взглянуть на него. И подаренный гэгэ кулон, как знак принадлежности Ван Ибо, уже не успокаивал так эффективно, как раньше.

Тем вечером с подачи ребят постарше Ибо впервые попробовал вино. Ничего крепче ему, как младшему, несмотря на свободные нравы в их компании, не давали даже понюхать. Тут тоже налили едва ли не с напёрсток, но Ибо с непривычки шарахнуло по мозгам, как в дверь с ноги. И он вдруг почувствовал себя очень смелым, почти бессмертным и страшно голодным. И гэгэ попался ему под руку очень не вовремя.  
Заметив его фигуру на другой стороне улицы, Ибо помчался к ней навстречу на всех парах своего пузырящегося всемогущества, чтобы с лету закинуть руки гэгэ на шею и едва ли не лицом с урчанием потереться о рубашку на его груди. Сяо Чжань не сразу распознал причину такой внезапной нежности и улыбнулся ласково, как только он умел. Ибо казалось, что он захлебывается от любви, о существовании которой еще полчаса назад даже не подозревал. Она терзала его, делая больно и хорошо одновременно. И Ибо срочно требовалось накормить ее впрок, то есть другими словами — получить все и сразу. Ведь мозг ребенка не умеет оставлять важное на потом, особенно если в нем заправляет балом слабый алкоголь.  
А ещё Ибо до ужаса хотелось продемонстрировать всем, кому принадлежит этот замечательный и красивый гэгэ, заявить на него свои неоспоримые права. И немного похвастаться тем, что тот выбрал его — Ван Ибо — своей привязанностью.  
Ибо потянул Сяо Чжаня за шею, делая вид, что примеривается к уху, чтобы что-то сказать. Но когда тот послушно пригнулся, уткнулся горячими лихорадочными губами в его губы. Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Сяо Чжань в его руках застыл.  
У Ибо было ноль опыта, но он очень хотел, чтобы ему ответили. Его не смущало, что этого не происходило. Ведь он ЗНАЛ, что его хотят. И не сомневался, что получит то, что ему принадлежит, и то, чего он заслуживает.  
В конце концов Сяо Чжань отодвинул его тонкой, но сильной рукой сам, заставляя Ибо чувствовать себя как минимум глупо, но в большей степени обманутым. И где же, спрашивается, обещанная без слов привязанность? Где готовность беспрекословно исполнять желания своего юного зефирного бога? Где непочатые края разнузданного секса, на которые Ибо рассчитывал?  
— Ты же хотел этого, — набычился Ибо. — И не ври мне.  
— Прости меня, — произнес Сяо Чжань тихо, все еще стоя слишком далеко и словно даже не намереваясь подходить ближе, не то что укутать Ибо в привычные объятия и собственную куртку, которую Ибо всерьез намеревался в конечном итоге присвоить.  
— За что? — нахмурился Ибо.  
— За… все, — сказал Сяо Чжань.  
Он еще несколько секунд постоял напротив, машинально прикусывая растревоженные губы. А после обогнул Ибо по дуге и ушел своей дорогой.  
— Тянь-Тянь, это что вообще было? — набросились на Ибо ребята, когда он на ватных ногах вернулся к ним.  
— Неудачно пошутил, — выдавил Ибо каким-то чудом, в ушах у него звенело, и перед глазами все было как в тумане.  
— Охуеть пошутил. Разве же так можно? Ты чем думал?  
— Вином, — огрызнулся Ибо. — Завтра извинюсь. Не гомоните.  
Однако ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни через неделю сделать ему это так и не удалось. Сяо Чжань будто сквозь землю провалился. И когда спустя почти месяц кто-то из ребят поинтересовался ради праздного любопытства, а не из какого-то мало-мальски искреннего беспокойства:  
— Ну как, извинился?  
Ибо с невозмутимым видом пожал плечами:  
— Ага. Да нормально он отреагировал, хоть и взрослый. Сказал, что все в порядке, с кем не бывает. И что я пьянь малолетняя…  
Ему было сложно и страшно признаться другим — впрочем, и себе самому тоже, — что однажды он встретил Сяо Чжаня на платформе в метро. И тот его не узнал.  
Пройдет еще полгода этих «сложно и страшно», бурлящих в нутре Ибо, которое голодное и злое перемалывало само себя, прежде, чем Ибо впервые услышит, что воспоминания о чем-то или ком-то можно стереть. А еще через два года, когда ему исполнится восемнадцать, он решится на эту процедуру сам.

— Ты… хочешь сказать, — медленно выговорил Сяо Чжань, глядя в пространство перед собой, — что я… был знаком с Ибо, когда он был еще подростком?  
— Звучит странно, знаю, — почесал в затылке Сонджу. — И у меня нет доказательств, ни фото, ни сообщения какого. Я видел вас от силы пару раз и то мельком. Он же никому вас не показывал.  
— Может, стеснялся?  
— Ох, нет. Это вряд ли. Тянь-Тянь никогда и ничего не стеснялся. Я больше поверю в то, что он просто ни с кем не хотел вас делить. А когда наконец захотел, сделал это по-детски и через жопу. Простите за грубость. Я не знаю, кому из ваших друзей приходили подобные записки. И знал ли вообще кто-то из них про Ибо. Но нашим всем пришли такие, как только Ибо стукнуло восемнадцать. Ребята очень удивились, потому что он никогда не говорил об этом с нами. Что мучается из-за вашей ссоры или что-то такое. Даже какие-то новости иногда про вас рассказывал. И не пил с тех пор больше ни капли. И сейчас, мне кажется, не пьёт по этой же причине. А не потому что все время за рулем, как он говорит.  
— Как это не пьёт? — нахмурился Сяо Чжань. — Но мы встретились с ним в баре. Мне казалось, что от него пахло алкоголем.  
Сонджу покачал головой:  
— Он всегда трезвый как стеклышко. После того случая я видел его пьяным всего один раз. И вот тогда он был вообще в сопли. Бормотал что-то себе под нос и выл, как одержимый или раненый. Из обрывков его бреда я и понял, что вы стерли его из памяти. И я, как бы, вас не осуждаю. Тянь-Тянь умел быть… занозой в заднице. В этом ему равных не было. Сложный, дикий ребенок…  
— Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь, Сонджу? — потер гудящий лоб Сяо Чжань. — Кроме того, что мне теперь век не отмыться от кромешного стыда за ошибки молодости, о которых я даже не помню.  
— Да бросьте. Что-то мне подсказывает, что вам не за что там отмываться. Сейчас меня больше волнует другое. Если не говорить о том, что вы каким-то чудесным образом снова сошлись… Не знаю, как это возможно, но в последнее время Ибо как будто еще и вспоминает что-то. И он… в растерянности. Как будто в нем просыпается другой Ибо, прежний подросток, который требует вас, а всем остальным горло перегрызть. Вы помните, каким он был…  
— В том-то и дело, я не помню, Сонджу. Я знаю только то, что есть между нами сейчас. И мне нелегко поверить в то, что ты говоришь.  
— Пожалуйста, поверьте. Даже если это не просто. Тянь-Тянь был ужасно дурным. Кошмарно. Но вы… все равно любили его. Это было видно невооруженным глазом даже в те хромые полтора раза, что я видел вас. И он любил вас. Как-то очень по-своему. Не понимая толком, что это.  
— Ему было…  
— Почти пятнадцать. Да.  
— Почти? Ты хотел сказать, всего.  
— Это не так важно. Да поймите вы, Сяо лаоши, в нашем случае возраст уже не имеет значения. Чувства Ибо каким-то непостижимым образом пережили стирание. Разве это не достаточный повод поверить в то, что они были настоящими? Пожалуйста, вы должны помочь ему.  
— Но что, ты считаешь, я должен сделать?  
— Поговорите с ним. Выберите столько правды, сколько посчитаете нужным. Или вовсе ничего не говорите. Его нужно успокоить, иначе он натворит дел или совсем крышей поедет. Я не рассказывал ему про все это. Он по-прежнему ничего не знает. И считает, что сходит с ума. И он очень близок к этому, если так дальше будет продолжаться. Я… не уверен, что смогу рассказать ему… И, честно говоря, боюсь того, что будет, если расскажу.  
— И ты думаешь, что мое участие сейчас не сделает все еще хуже?  
Сонджу посмотрел на него без уверенности, но прямо:  
— Куда уже хуже, Сяо лаоши? Все и так полный пиздец… Простите.

После разговора с Сонджу, Сяо Чжань плюнул на любую деликатность и правила вежливости, которые всегда неукоснительно соблюдал, и без звонка поехал прямиком к Лу-Лу.  
— Ох, А-Чжань, — прикрыла она ладонью рот, разом подтверждая все его опасения, — ты что-то вспомнил?  
— Мне подсказали. Но я до последнего надеялся, что это неправда. А теперь не знаю, как быть. Оказывается, Ибо тоже стер меня из памяти. Но мы снова встретились, и… Зачем я вообще это сделал? Ведь можно было… подождать, что ли.  
— Ты был ужасно влюблен, — с сочувствием посмотрела Лу-Лу.  
Она отвела его на кухню, усадила за стол и налила воды, прежде чем продолжить:  
— И так же ужасно мучился от этого. Потому что Ибо был еще ребенком. Ты боялся навредить ему своими чувствами. Считал, что уже навредил, когда он сам поцеловал тебя.  
— Но я… бросил его, — просипел Сяо Чжань, потому что голос его не слушался, а поставленную перед носом воду он в упор не видел. — Если все, как ты говоришь, то я навредил ему и бросил его с этим. Это… чудовищно.  
— А-Чжань, не надо сейчас анализировать прошлое. Ты не помнишь, в каком состоянии был. Как часами сидел в прихожей и смотрел на экран телефона, который горел очередным звонком от Ибо. А Ибо в этот момент сидел на лестнице у тебя под дверью, ожидая, когда ты вернешься домой или ответишь. Никто не винит тебя в том, что ты не справился со своим чувством вины. Ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах. А Ибо сделал все, что было в его. Но вот мы все здесь. Вам выпал второй шанс. Так воспользуйся им. Дай этот шанс вам обоим. Если ничего не выйдет, то это тоже результат, который лучше неопределенности и сомнений.  
— Ты думаешь… он простит меня когда-нибудь за то, что я сделал?  
— Вместо того, чтобы гадать, лучше спроси об этом его. И еще…  
Лу-Лу ушла куда-то вглубь ее теплой, всегда светлой и уютной квартиры и вернулась, держа в руках смешной кулон с пандой.  
— Это единственное, что сохранилось. Потому что при стирании нужно отдать все, что напоминает о привязанности. Ты просил вернуть его тебе, если вдруг что-то вспомнишь. Я думаю, этот случай как раз подходит. Ибо подарил его тебе.

* 4 *

— Наверное, потому что дело было не в голове. Они не там стирали, — произнес Ибо.  
У него были красные глаза в сетке полопавшихся сосудов. И он то неловко прятал их, уткнувшись лицом в толстовку у Сяо Чжаня, то забывался и пронзительно смотрел ими снизу вверх, отчего у Сяо Чжаня сбивалось с ритма и болело сердце. Но смерти Сяо Чжань не боялся. Знал, что не умрет, пока не вымолит свое прощение у этого выросшего ребенка. А дальше хоть потоп. Он гладил Ибо, снова лежащего головой у него на коленях, по спутанным волосам и, несмотря на тяжесть их разговора, был признателен судьбе за то, что после всего они смогли встретиться в этом моменте.

Сонджу дал Сяо Чжаню запасные ключи, так он попал к Ибо домой. К счастью, последнему не пришло в голову сесть на мотоцикл и свалить от своего помешательства куда глаза глядят. Однако на этом счастливые случайности заканчивались. На появление Сяо Чжаня всклокоченный и осунувшийся Ибо шарахнулся, как будто увидел призрака. И Сяо Чжаню пришлось долго терпеливо сидеть, прислонившись спиной ко входной двери, чтобы Ибо понял, что он действительно здесь и что он не уйдет.  
А потом Сяо Чжань начал тихо говорить. О том, что сказали ему Сонджу и Лу-Лу, но только главное: они с Ибо были знакомы (так говорили), Сяо Чжань влюбился (в это, глядя на взрослого Ибо, он, пожалуй, тоже верил) и нагородил по юности и глупости какой-то фигни (а вот это прям про него было во все времена). Что это он из малодушия расплатился за свои ошибки куском памяти, а Ибо… Возможно, он просто не хотел больше помнить такого дурного человека, как Сяо Чжань.  
— Ты сказал только про себя, — подал голос Ибо из противоположного угла, в котором сидел.  
Видно его было едва-едва, потому что верхний свет не горел, и комнату освещали только помехи на экране включенного без звука телевизора. Однако голос в тишине звучал пускай хрипло, но отчетливо.  
— Что ты влюбился. А я?  
— Я не знаю, Ибо. Мне сказали, что да. Но кто же знает наверняка? Тебе было четырнадцать…  
— И что? У меня почти все родственники поумирали до того, как мне исполнилось десять. А те, кто остались, только работали с раннего утра да пили байцзю по вечерам, и никто со мной не возился и не церемонился. Мне в двенадцать бок наживую зашивали, который я об колючую проволоку порвал. И к четырнадцати я уже вовсю делал домашку за ребят в школе, чтобы заработать себе на новые колеса для скейта. Свою не делал, а чужую за деньги — да. И все равно, по-твоему, не дорос, выходит?  
— Я… Прости, Бо-ди. Я ничего не знаю о тебе прошлом. И не хочу фантазировать или говорить чужими словами.  
— То есть другие говорят, что да, а ты не веришь?  
— Я. НЕ. ЗНАЮ. ВО. ЧТО. ВЕРИТЬ. КРОМЕ. ТОГО. ЧТО. Я. ПРОЕБАЛСЯ.  
Ибо снова замолчал. И тогда Сяо Чжань, когда смог отдышаться, заговорил снова. На этот раз о настоящем, потому что их прошлого с Ибо он не помнил и не хотел сочинять того, чего не было. Он говорил о том, что никогда до этого не уходил с первым встречным, ни с кем не уходил, а жил сам по себе все это время и даже не задумывался о семейном будущем. Что не рисовал последние шесть лет и, кажется, столько же не общался с Лу-Лу, хотя не мог понять, почему они вдруг отдалились, ведь были так дружны в школе и на первых курсах. И считал, что до этого ни разу не влюблялся. А теперь оказалось, что сделал это дважды в одного и того же человека.  
— Прости меня, Бо-ди. Я не знаю, зачем сделал то, что сделал…  
— Зачем ты пришел? — неожиданно спросил его Ибо.  
— Я… — запнулся Сяо Чжань.  
Действительно. Хороший вопрос — зачем он пришел. Чтобы помочь, как просил Сонджу? Чтобы все прояснить, как стоило сделать по совести? Или вымолить прощение, которое не заслуживал?  
— Потому что ты нужен мне. Сейчас. И потому что я не оставлю тебя во второй раз наедине с моей ошибкой. Даже если это все, что я могу для тебя сделать.  
— Зачем. Ты. Пришел?  
— Я… пришел, чтобы остаться, Ибо, — прошептал Сяо Чжань. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне остаться.  
После долгого молчания Ибо тяжело вздохнул.  
— Знаешь, когда мы встретились в баре, я не интересовался твоим именем не потому, что мне было все равно, как тебя зовут. Вернее, мне было все равно. Как бы тебя ни звали, я бы так и так подошел и навязался. Когда я тебя увидел, ты вообще стоял спиной. Но меня сразу к тебе потянуло… А что ты помнишь о нашей второй первой встрече?  
Сяо Чжань воскресил тот вечер в своей памяти и сам удивился, как легко ему это удалось. Но, в отличие от общих размытых деталей все, что касалось Ибо, было четким и ясным.  
— Я подумал, что ты не причинишь мне зла. И… что с тобой я могу позволить себе быть тем, кем мне бы хотелось быть. Человеком, которого любят.  
— Любят? — хмыкнул Ибо. — Как это твое «любят» связано с тем, что утром ты ушел, даже не попрощавшись?  
— Наверное, я сам не верил, что в долгосрочной перспективе это возможно. У меня ведь и не было никого толком. Я вообще сильно сомневался, что умею любить.  
— Зачем ты пришел, Чжань-гэ?  
— Потому что я хочу научиться… Или уже люблю. Или… все еще.  
В тишине было слышно, как Ибо задержал дыхание.  
— Самое дебильное, — в конце концов сказал он, — что я сам ни черта не помню. Почему стирал память. Ты вот говоришь, что оставил меня и виноват, а я даже злиться на тебя не могу. Потому что не знаю, как было на самом деле. Мучился я там от неразделенной любви, проклинал тебя или мне просто вожжа под хвост прилетела. Я знаю только то, что… хочу тебя постоянно… трогать, обнимать, чтобы ты только на меня смотрел, а все остальные шли лесом.  
— Это, — нервно усмехнулся Сяо Чжань, — пожалуй, я могу тебе устроить. Только не кидайся на моих коллег. Лучше я их сам предупрежу, что у меня очень ревнивый парень.  
— Ты хочешь сказать им? Что у тебя парень? А как же слухи, профессор?  
— Почему тебя это волнует?  
— Потому что раньше это волновало тебя.  
— Это было раньше.  
— Что изменилось?  
— Теперь я боюсь потерять тебя больше, чем работу.  
— А раньше не боялся?  
— А раньше не знал, что боюсь.  
— Такой ты умный, так складно говоришь, аж тошнит.  
— Замолчать?  
— Помолчи, да. Дай с мыслями собраться.  
Ибо еще немного посидел. А потом зашевелился в своем углу. Поднялся на ноги, потоптался на месте и все-таки дошел до Сяо Чжаня, который продолжал ждать разрешения войти, сидя у входной двери.  
— Вставай, — подал Ибо ему руку, поставил на ноги, смахнул его куртку с плеч прямо на пол и потянул за собой к дивану.  
А после того, как подтолкнул на него Сяо Чжаня, улегся, устроился головой у него на коленях и ткнулся лицом в живот.  
— Гладь, — буркнул.  
«Теперь, кажется, начинаю что-то припоминать», — хотелось пошутить Сяо Чжаню, но он не посмел. Для этого было еще рано. У него самого от этой шутки больно кольнуло в груди.  
— Кто рассказал тебе?  
— Это имеет значение?  
Ибо ненадолго задумался.  
— Сонджу, — сказал он без вопроса. — Откуда ты еще мог взять ключи. Если только сам их не спер, в чем я сомневаюсь. Я еще поговорю с ним об этом.  
— И что ты рассчитываешь узнать?  
— Не знаю. Может, и не буду. Я еще не переварил. Но тот факт, что с головой у меня все в порядке, уже не может не радовать. Знаешь, выбирать между «быть с тобой и отъезжать крышей» или «быть без тебя и также отъезжать крышей» довольно сложно… Да и помнит ли кто-то из ребят хоть что-нибудь? Вряд ли я им рассказывал.  
— Однажды… ты поцеловал меня у них на глазах.  
— Я-а-а? — изумленно протянул Ибо, поднимая глаза. — В четырнадцать? Зачем?  
— Я не знаю, диди. Но после этого, судя по всему, мы больше не общались.  
— То есть я сам все испортил? — прикусил губу Ибо. — Очень на меня похоже.  
— Нет, — Сяо Чжань покачал головой. — Я так не считаю. Но Лу-Лу тоже видела тебя лишь один раз. И ей я тоже почти ничего не говорил.  
— И ни фото, ни записок, ничего, что могло бы напомнить друг о друге, я правильно понимаю?  
— Кроме… — Сяо Чжань полез в карман и вытащил оттуда кулон с черно-белым медвежонком.  
И Ибо, как зачарованный, тут же потянулся к нему, будто узнал. Но только осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев и отвел руку.  
— Он твой или мой?  
— Лу-Лу сказала, что ты подарил мне его. Он хранился у нее все эти годы. Я попросил ее вернуть мне его, если что-то вспомню.  
— Это хорошо, — пробормотал Ибо, закрывая глаза и сглатывая. — Носи его. Думаю, первое время мне не помешает что-то, что будет доказывать, что я не сошел с ума и что ты это ты. И помнишь меня. И помнишь о том, что мы оба забыли что-то важное… Думаешь, мы уже не вспомним?  
— Мне жаль, Бо-ди. Я проглядел буквально пару статей на эту тему. И ответ скорее нет, чем да. Таких случаев, как у нас, мне не попадалось.  
— Это очень грустно, — тихо вздохнул Ибо и снова уткнулся Сяо Чжаню в живот. — Я бы, наверное, хотел помнить, каким ты был раньше, — глухо пробормотал он оттуда.  
— Я покажу тебе фотографии. И у меня есть видео с вручения дипломов, — прошептал Сяо Чжань, и по его щекам неконтролируемо покатились слезы. — Не бог весть что, но… все, что есть. Все тебе.  
Ибо открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить ему на это, но вместо этого почему-то беспокойно вздрогнул, закрутил головой, вскинул глаза и, нахмурившись, сел, чтобы обхватить Сяо Чжаня руками.  
— Гэгэ, ну ты чего? Ну зачем?  
— Почему ты так добр ко мне? — скривился Сяо Чжань от отвращения к себе, потому что считал, что не заслуживает этой доброты, уж точно не от Ибо.  
— Я не добр, — ответил тот серьезно, вытирая пальцами его слезы и разглаживая горестную складку на лбу. — Если так подумать, сейчас я просто беру то, что мне не удалось получить в прошлый раз. Не будь жадным, гэгэ. Я уверен, что львиная доля того, что ты пытаешься взвалить на собственные плечи, и моя заслуга тоже.  
— Ты не знаешь этого…  
— И ты тоже не знаешь. И никто не знает и уже не узнает. Так давай не будем фантазировать, ты сам этого не хотел.  
— Я оставил тебя, — безжалостно пробормотал Сяо Чжань, глядя Ибо в глаза. — Дважды.  
Ибо наклонил голову, раздумывая над ответом.  
— Если ты попробуешь сделать это снова, я убью тебя, — сказал он спокойно. — А если не смогу найти — то себя.  
— Ибо, — в ужасе одними губами прошептал Сяо Чжань.  
— Если ты хочешь быть жестоким, я тоже буду. Мы в расчете.  
Но уже в следующий момент Ибо тряхнул головой и поморщился с досадой:  
— Опять какую-то срань сморозил. Пиздец иногда накатывает. Зато теперь я понимаю, откуда это взялось. Сонджу наверняка тебе тоже сказал, что я был невыносим. Я помню, мне часто это говорили в детстве.  
— Нет, диди, ты не был…  
— Да перестань же меня оправдывать! — хлопнул Ибо по спинке дивана за плечом Сяо Чжаня, отчего тот вздрогнул. — Это глупо. Я не хочу быть жертвой. Все дерьмо, что случилось со мной в жизни, было делом моих собственных рук. Но и все хорошее тоже. В той прошлой жизни ты подошел ко мне первый, а в этой — я к тебе. 1:1, гэгэ. А то, что я сделал это дважды, считай бонусом за ожидание.  
— Нет, Бо-ди… — мягко возразил Сяо Чжань.  
— Что «нет»?  
И Сяо Чжань улыбнулся несмело:  
— Ты сделал это гораздо больше двух раз.  
— Это, кстати, тоже заслуга моего отчаянного детства, — усмехнулся Ибо. — Быть настойчивым и убедительным там, где это было мне нужно, я научился в первую очередь.  
— Я верю… — тихо сказал Сяо Чжань.  
— Еще бы ты не верил…  
— Я верю, что любил тебя.  
Ибо сжал зубы и, с шумом втягивая воздух, отвел глаза. Ему потребовалось несколько глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов, чтобы снова посмотреть на Сяо Чжаня:  
— А в то, что Я любил тебя?  
Сяо Чжань на секунду похолодел, а потом почему-то начал заливаться краской. Что, очевидно, было заметно даже в тусклом освещении комнаты, судя по тому, как с интересом посмотрел на него Ибо.  
— Это самая стыдная вещь в мире, — признался Сяо Чжань, — но… я очень хочу, чтобы это действительно было так.  
— Все-таки не веришь? — прищурился Ибо, но быстро передумал злиться и вдруг зевнул. — Ну и пофиг. Пойдем лучше есть и спать. Я устал копаться в прошлом, с которым уже ничего не поделаешь.

***

Если не открывать глаза, то кажется, стоит протянуть руку, и в духоте под одеялом Ибо наткнется пальцами на теплую кожу. В его сознании все еще бродит отголосками сладкий, греховный сон, как гэгэ вжимает его собой в эту самую постель, как трется об него, целует с жадностью и вместо того, чтобы ускользать от рук, лишь поощряюще стонет на прикосновения Ибо, беспомощно и протяжно, как будто Ибо нужен ему так же, как он нужен Ибо.  
Если не открывать глаз, то Ибо может смело тонуть в остатках этого сна, воображая, будто он и есть реальность. И все те метки — укусы, засосы, отпечатки пальцев, истерзанная языком и губами кожа — к которым Ибо мысленно или вслух приговаривал «мой», все еще покрывают его Чжань-гэ, который сейчас тихо спит рядом. Замученный невыносимой, неконтролируемой, одержимой любовью Ибо. Взъерошенный, без голоса и со смешно приоткрытым во сне ртом.  
Если не открывать глаза, у Ибо есть все, что он так хотел. Но когда-нибудь их придется открыть.  
— Бо-ди, — раздается в тишине хриплый голос, и кто-то ворочается совсем рядом, даже не нужно протягивать руку, только сдвинуть. — У тебя сегодня нет пар? Ты не опаздываешь?  
— А у тебя? — вырывается у Ибо еще до того, как он распахивает глаза и видит рядом с собой Чжань-гэ, взъерошенного, помеченного и родного.  
— Я еще вчера взял выходной, — бормочет Сяо Чжань, первый сдвигая к нему руку, и мягко поглаживает по груди и плечу.  
— Я тоже, — говорит Ибо и накрывает его руку своей, а потом — для верности — накрывает собой самого Сяо Чжаня.  
— Ты только что это придумал? — без упрека улыбается Сяо Чжань и с готовностью разводит ноги, чтобы Ибо мог устроиться между ними и приняться за тщательную инспекцию и обновление меток.  
— Ты совсем мне не доверяешь, гэгэ, это нечестно, — возмущается Ибо, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
Хотя не чувствует никакой обиды по этому поводу, ему просто от какой-то дурной легкости очень хочется поворчать. И он может безнаказанно делать это, а вот молчать нет никакой мочи совершенно.  
— Я доверяю тебе, диди. Но ты мог спокойно сказать, что не собираешься никуда идти просто так.  
— Что значит «просто так»? И ничего не просто. Я не собираюсь никуда идти из-за тебя. Я бы и пошутил, что это ты во всем виноват, но ты же опять примешь за чистую монету и будешь изображать великомученика. Давай вот без этого. Сегодня у нас общий выходной на зализывание душевных ранок и для постельного отдыха, а завтра снова будем вести себя как приличные.  
— Ранок? — тихо переспрашивает Сяо Чжань, перебирая его волосы.  
Ибо даже голову поднимает, чтобы с недовольством посмотреть на него:  
— Это единственное, что ты услышал?  
— Еще я про отдых услышал. Он обычно подразумевает покой.  
— Да щас, — фыркает Ибо. — Покой тебе теперь будет только сниться, Чжань-гэ, это я тебе точно говорю. Уже готов сбежать от меня в третий раз?  
— А что, уже можно шутить на эту тему? — выгибает бровь Сяо Чжань.  
— Только мне, — отрезает Ибо, но через секунду вздыхает. — Да можно, почему нельзя. Уж лучше шутить… Потому что если не шутить, ощущения странные. Ну было и было, что теперь на цыпочках-то вокруг ходить? Так хочешь сбежать? Признавайся сразу, пока не поздно.  
— А поздно — это когда и для чего? — смеется Сяо Чжань.  
Он, похоже, потерял нить их спора еще пару реплик назад и продолжает поддакивать и задавать вопросы лишь бы подразнить Ибо. И кто тут из них двоих старше?  
— Ой, все. Ты невыносим, — закатывает глаза Ибо и хочет вдобавок заткнуть его поцелуем.  
А Чжань-гэ отбивается, трепыхается под ним и через скрутивший его смех может только выдавить:  
— Это, по-видимому, заразно, диди.  
Редактировать часть


End file.
